Nexus of Illusion 2 - Disappearus' Revenge
Nexus of Illusion 2:Disappearus' Revenge is a Crossover after Nexus of Illusion. Story After the Ending of Nexus of Illusion Disappearus want is Revenge after character freed the Illusion Maker. Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pete * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Fanny Cottontail * Felix the cat * Miss Kitty * Bosko the Talk-ink Kid * Honey The Talking-ink Kid * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny (Style of Space Jam and Outfit of The Looney Tunes Show) * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Yoshimite Sam * Taz Devil * Taz-She Devil * Betty Boop * Bimbo the Dog * Koko the Clown * Fearless Fred (Betty Boop's Trail Style) * Popeye * Olive Oyl * Wimpy (Popeye) * Bluto * Woody Woodpecker * Mighty Mouse * Jerry Mouse * Tom Cat * Spike Dog * Tyke Dog * Kermit the Frog * Gimzo * Miss Piggy * Fuzzy Bear (Muppets) * Scooby Doo * Fred (Scooby Doo) * Daphne (Scooby Doo) * Shaggy (Scooby Doo) * Fat Albert * Rickety Rocket * Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Cookie Monster * Grover * Leopold the Cat * Zayat (Nu,Pogodi) * Volk (Nu,Pogodi) * Lion-O * Cheetara * Panthro * Tygra * Snarf * Pumyra * WilyKit * Jaga * Mumm-Ra * Moxy (The Moxy Show) * Riff-raff * Hector (The Catillac Cats) * Wordsworth * Mungo * Cleo * I.M. Weasel * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * lisa Simpson * Seymour Skinner * Groundskeeper Willie * Slideshow Bob * Dexter (Dexter's Labortory) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles (powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Jojo * Sibella * Winnie Werewolf * Elsa Frankenteen * Phantasma * Tanis * Arthur Read * Buster Baxter * Binky Barns * Muffy Crosswire * Beavis * Butt-head * Bender (Futurama) * Philip J. fry * Turanga Leela * Peter Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brain Griffin * Ellie (Family Guy) * New Brain * Vinny Filipeli * Spongebob Sqaurepants * Patrick Star * Mr.Eugene Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton * Eric Cartman * Kenny * Stan (South Park) * Kyle (South Park) * Robot Chicken * Robot Jones * Zim * Gir * Ed * Double D * Eddy * Rolf * Nazz * Kevin * Jack (Samuri Jack) * Aku * XJ-9 aka Jenny * Danny Phantom * Skulker * Brandy Harrington (of the Florida Harrington) (Brandy and mr. Whiskers) * Mr.Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Ben tennyson (orginal) * Gwen tennyson (orginal) * Ben tennyson (Alien Force and Ultimate Aliens) * Gwen tennyson (Alien Force and Ultimate Aliens) * Kevin Levin * Ben tennyson (Reboot) * Gwen tennyson (Reboot) * Mr.X (Aka Tucker X) * Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) * Fox (Skunk Fu!) * Festro (Secret Mountain Fort Awesome) * Glowface * Chowder * Schnitzel * Mystique Sonia * Lin Chung * Mighty Ray * Jumpy Ghostface * Mr.No Hand * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fether * Agent P aka Perry the Platypus * Dr.Heniz Doofenshimirtz * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King * Fionna the Human * Cake the Cat * Prince Gumball * Ice Queen * Shermy (Adventure Time) * Beth the Pup Princess * Death (Adventure Time) * Gumbald * Lolly * The Lich * Chris Kirkman * Danny Vasquez * Beth Tezuka * Wallow * Cat-Bug * Impossibear * Plum (Bravest Warriors) * Meatwad * Master Shake * Frylock * Willie Nelson the Monster Onion * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson (Regular Show) * Pops (Regular Show) * Skips (Regular Show) * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Lance (Sym-bionic Titan) * Ilana * Octus/Mr.Linus/Newton Linus * Kimmy Mysner * Edwin (Sym-Bionic Titan) * General Modula * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Anais Watterson * Nichole Watterson * Richard Watterson * Penny Fitzferald * Banana Joe * Carrie Krueger * Tobias Wilson * Masami Yoshida * Mrs.Jötunheim * Hector Jötunheim * Bill Cipher * Sanjay Patel * Craig the Snake * Megan Sparkle * Hector Flanagan * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Tom lucitor * Hekapoo * Steven Universe * Garnet (steven Universe) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Connie (Steven Universe) * Jasper (steven Universe) * Charlie (We Bare Bears) * Rick (Rick and Morty) * Morty (Rick and Morty) * Summer (Rick and Morty) * Mr.Meeseeks (Rick and Morty) * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Loki Loud * Loni Loud * Luke Loud * Lane Loud * Linka Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. (Genderbend) * Lars Loud * Leif Loud * Lexx Loud * Levi Loud * Bunsen * KO (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Rad (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Enid (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Beardo * Elodie * Strike (OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus) * Shunsaku Ban aka Victor Pompous * Astro Boy * Kimba aka Leo * Kitty aka Lyra * Pauley Cracker aka Coco * Bucky aka Tommy * Claw aka Bubu * Tom and Tab aka Dick and Bo * Cassius * Sally The Witch * Lum Invader * Goku * Krillin * Nam * Ranfan * Tien Shinhan * Launch (Dragonball) * Chiaotzu * Piccolo * Hercule Satan * Vegeta * Trunks (Future Version, Dragonball Z Style) * Bulma * Frieza * Perfect Cell * Android 17 * Android 18 * Mai (Future Version) * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Mars * Sailor Venus * Sailor Jupiter * Hellboy (Hellboy (anime) ) * Agumon * Gabumon * Paramon * Renamon * Myotismon * InuYasha * Naruto * Jonathan Joestar * Jotaro Kujo * Rikka Takanashi * Doremi Harukaze * Sebastion Michaelis * Earl Ciel Phantomhive * Mahiru Narukawa (Blackened Classroom) * Mio Akiyama * Zero (Save Me! Lollipop) * Ichi (save me! Lollipop) * Mina Ashido (My Hero Academia) * Serval Cat (Kemono Friends) * Grey Wolf (Kemono Friends) * Penguin (Kemono Friends) * Tasmanian Devil (Kemono Friends) * Ezo Red Fox (kemono Friends) * Niles Crocodile (Kemono Friends) * Miku Kohinata * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Dorothy * Todo * Scarecrow * Tinman * Cowardly Lion * Good Fairy of OZ * Wicked Witch of the West * Grimhilde * Maleficent * Godzilla * Zilla * King Caesar * Mechagodzilla * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Winnie the Pooh * Shere Khan (Disney's Jungle Book) * Willy Wonka * James T.Kirk * Comander Spock * Leonard McCoy * Montgomery Scott * Hikaru Sulu * Nyota Uhura * Christine Chapel * Data (Star Trek) * Jean-Luc Picard * William T. Riker * Geordi La Forge * Worf * Deanna Trio * Edith Keeler * Edith Keeler's Fate (Star Trek) * Luke Skywelker * Han Solo * Yoda * Darth Vader * Rey * Finn (star Wars) * Kylo Ren * E.T. * Gizmo (Gremlins) * Taran (The Black cauldron) * Princess Eilonwy * The Horned King * Indinana Jones * Mola Ram * The Terminator * Tron * Yori * Commander Sark * Betelgeuse (Beetle Juice) * Jason Voorhees * Freddy Kreuger * Chucky (Child's Play) * Tiffany (child's Play) * Jaws * Ariel * King Triton * Sebastion (the Little Mermaid) * Ursula * Flotsam and jetsam * Sloth (The Goonies) * Scott Howard (Teen Wolf (1985)) * Michael Myers (Halloween) * T-Rex (Jurassic Park) * Johnny (The Shining) * Charlie Brewster * Amy Peterson * Jerry Dandrige * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Belle * Jafar (aladdin) * Marty McFly * Jennifer Parker-Mcfly * Emmett Brown * Jack Skellington * Oogie Boogie * Ethan Hunt * Jim Phelps * Larry Storch (Ghostbusters) * Forrrest Tucker (Ghostbusters) * Bob Burns ( Ghostbusters) * Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) * Ray Stantz (Ghostbusters) * Egon Spengler (ghostbusters) * Dana Barrett (Ghostbusters) * Janine Melnitz (Ghostbusters) * Abby Yates (Ghostbusters) * Erin Glibert (ghostbusters) * Jillian Holtmann (Ghostbusters) * Patty Tolan (Ghostbusters) * Slimer * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Scar (aka Taka) * Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz Lighting * Jessie (Toy Story) * Rex (Toy Story) * Hamm (Toy Story) * Slinky (Toy Story) * Qaszimodo * Esmarlda * Calude Frollo * Hugo (Jungledyret) * Rita the Red Fox * Hades (Disney) * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Z (Antz) * Princess Bala * Corporal Weaver (Antz) * General Mandible * Flik * Princess Atta * Ginger * Rocky (Chicken Run) * Babs (Chicken Run) * Bunty * Mac (Chicken Run) * Fowler * Jigsaw (Saw) * Tarzan * Jane Porter * Hubie * Marina * Rockco * Drake * Drake's Stooges * Harry Potter * Lord Voltermort * Newton Artemis Fido Scamander * Porpentina Esther Scamander * Jacob Kowalski * Rasputin (don Bluth) * Sid the Sloth * Dingo the Smilodon * Manny the Mammoth * James P. Sullivan * Mike Wazowski * Randrall Boggs * Shrek * Princess Fiona * Donkey * Oscar (Sharktale) * Lenny Lino the Shark * Angie (Sharktale) * Don Lino the Shark * Jimmy Newtron * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estestevez * Mr.Nesmith * Aseefa * Dorkus Aurelius * King Goobot V * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Bruce * Hank * Destiny * Leonidas (300 (Film)) * Xerxes * Skipper (Madagascar) * Kowalski (Madagascar) * Rico (Madagascar) * Private (Madagascar) * King Julien XIII * Maurice * Mort * Marlene (Peguins of Madagascar) * Clover (All Hail King Julien) * Mr. Incredible * Symdrome (incredible) * Lighting McQueen * Mater * Professor Z (Cars) * Sally (Cars) * Chicken Little * Abby Mallard * Runt of the Litter * fish out of water * Goosey Lucy * Foxy Loxy * Igor * Scamper * Brain * Eva * Wall-E * Eve * Po * Master Tigress * Eugene "Flynn" Rider * Manolo Sánchez * Maria Posada * Joaquín Mondragon * Flint Lockwood * Sam Sparks (Without Glasses) * Earl Devereaux * Steven (cloudy with a chance of meatballs) * Brent McHale * Manny (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Gru * Victor (Despicable Me) * Balthazar Bratt * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Mavis * Murray (Hotel Transylvania) * Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) * Wanda * Franklin Frankenstein * Eunice Frankenstein * Mernida * Mor'du * Wreck it Ralph * Elsa the Snow Queen * Olaf * Frank (Sausage party) * Brenda Bunson * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Baymax * Gogo Tomago * Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Max (Secret Life of Pets) * Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) * Duke (Secret Life of Pets) * Moana * Heihei * Pua * Maui * Buster Moon * Johnny (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Ash (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Lance (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Meena * Kubo * The BFG * Sophie (BFG) * Miguel Rivera * Héctor (Coco) * Imelda * Pennywise (It) * Migo * Gwangi * Kolka * Fleem * Lance Sterling * Walter Beckett * Marcy Kappel * Emmet (The Lego Movie) * wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) * Lloyd Garmadon * Kai * Zane * Cole * Jay * Nya * The Overlord (Ninjago) * Laval * Worriz * Eris (Lego Chima) * Cragger * Windra * Gorzan * G'Loona * Li'Ella * Cat in the Hat * Horton the Elephant * The Lorax * Grinch * Charlie Brown * Snoopy * Garfield * Odie the Dog * Heathcliff * Superman * Wonder Woman * Batman * The Flash * Aquaman * Black Canary * The Atom (DC) * Shazam * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Hugh Dawkins (new Earth Version only) * The Joker * The Killer Croc * Lex Luther * Robin (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Starfire (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Cyborg (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Raven (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Darksied * Anti-Monitor * Trigon (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Imperiex-prime * Spider Man * Thor * Iron man * Captain America * The Black Panther * Quicksilver (X-Men) * Scarlet Witch * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Deadpool * Red Skull * Loki * Thanos * Galactus * Captain Underpants * Mr.Game and Watch * Mrs.Game and Watch * Mr.Game and Watch Jr. * Mr.Game and Watch's Brother 1 * Mr.Game and Watch's Brother 2 * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopa Kid (Mario Party-Mario Party 7) * Geno * Mallow (Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the seven stars) * Rosalina the Queen of the Lumas and Galaxies * Major Burrows * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Wario * Waluigi * Aqualea * Princess Shokora * Shake King * Ashley * Mona * Jimmy t * dribbles * spitz * 5-volt * Dr crygor * 18-volt * penny * kat * ana * 9-volt * Young cricket * orbulon * Mike * fronk * Lulu * Yoshi * Kamken the Magikoopa * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong * Funky Kong * Candy Kong * Tiny Kong * Lanky Kong * Chunky Kong * Bluster Kong * King K. Rool * Link * Princess Zelda * Ganondorf/Ganon * Samus Aran * Ridley * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombari * Krystal (Star Fox) * Wolf O'Donnel * Kriby * Meta Knight * Gooey (Kirby) * Rick Kine & Coo (Kirby) * Adeleine (Kirby) * Marx * Daroach * Magolor * Susie (Kirby) * King Dedede * Escargoon * Waddle Doo * Bandana Waddle Dee * Burning Leo * Driblee * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Oshawott * Snivy * Tepig * Fennekin * Chespin * Froakie * Popplio * Litten * Rowlet * Meowth * Vulpix * Charizard * Mewtwo * Lucario * Ninten * Ness * Paula * Jeff (Earthbound aka Mother) * Poo * Lucas * Claus * Travis (Mother 4) * Porky Minch * Captain Falcon * Black Shadow (F-Zero) * Judy Summmers (F-zero) * Marth * Caeda * Roy * Ike * Sothe * Micaia * Corrin * Balloon Fighter * Inkling (Male, Blue) * Inkling (Female, Orange) * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Isabelle (Animal Crossing * Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) * Shulk * Dunban * Riki * Fiora * Melia * Cross (Xenoblade Chronicles X) * Elma * Mia * Celica * Lao (Xenoblade Chronicles x) * Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) * Pyra * Blade (Xenoblade Chornicles 2) * Mythra * Nia * Olimar * Louie (Pikmin) * Popo (Ice Climbers) * Nana (Ice Climbers) * Mach Rider * Goku (Yūyūki) * Chao (Yūyūki) * Reporter (Rhythm Heaven) * Wrestler (Rhythm Heaven) * MC Adore * Little Mac * Glass Joe * Kid Quick * Dragon Chan * King Hippo * Bob Charlie * Aran Ryan * Hoy Quarlow * Ayumi Tachibana (Famicom Detective Club) * Duck Hunt Dog * Springman * Ribbon Girl * Springtron * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Twana Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Tani Tiger (Crash Bandicoot/Outcast Bandicoot) * Aku-Aku * Dr.Neo Cortex * Dr.N-gin * Tiny Tiger * Dingodile * Kuvo Tasmanian Devil (Crash Bandicoot/Outcast Bandicoot) * Dr. N.Brio * Uka-Uka * Spyro the Dragon * Elora * Hunter the Cheetah * Bianca (Spyro the Dragon) * Sheila * Ember * Cynder * Gnasty Gnorc * Needles Kane * Charlie Kane * Marcus Kane * Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * Spike (Ape Escape) * Natalie * Sly Cooper * Murray (Sly Cooper) * Carmelita Fox * Muggshot (sly Cooper) * Toro Inoue * Kuro * Jun Mihara * Pierre Yamamoto * Parappa The Rapper * Lammy (Parappa the Rapper) * Kratos * Calliope * Atreus * Zues (god of War) * Hades (god of war) * Ploygon man (Playstation All-stars Battle Royale) * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Tabuu (super Smash Bros.Brawl) * Banjo the Bear * Kazooie the Bird * Mumbo the Witch Doctor * Gruntzy the Witch * Conker the Squirrel * Berri the Squirrel (Conker's Pocket Tales Version Only) * Rodent the Squirrel * The Evil Acorn * Heinrich the Xenomorph * Cryptosporidium * Orthopox * Sonic the hedgehog * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Tails "Miles" Prowser * Knuckles the Echidna * Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik * Espio The Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Saffron Bee * Vector the Crocodile * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squrill * Chaos 0 * Tikal the Ehcidna * Cream the Rabbit * Shadow the hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Mephlies the Dark * Infinite The Jackel * Mega Man * Proto man * Cut man * fire Man (Megaman) * Ice Man (Megaman) * Gutsman * Dr.Willy * Klonoa * Joka * Pac-Man * Ryu * Chin Li * Heihachi Mishima * Siegfried (Soul Calibur) * Hugo (Hugo the Troll) * Hugolina * Cloud Strife (Final fantasy) * Squall Leonhart (Final fantasy) * Tifa Lockheart (Final fantasy) * Aerith Gainsborough (Final fantasy) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Soild Snake (Metal Gear) * Simon Belmort * Richter Belmort * Dracula (Castlevania) * Bomberman * Vault Dweller * Sub-Zero * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Shantae * Rusty (Shantae) * Shovel Knight * Earthworm Jim * Lara Crost * Trevor Philips * Carl Johnson * Tommy Vercetti * Niko Bellic * Claude (Grand Theft Auto) * Red (Angry Birds) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Stella (Angry Birds) * Bomb (angry Birds) * Rayman * Globox (Rayman) * Rabbids * Spooky (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion) * Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * Scout (Team Fortress 2) * Medic (Team Fortress 2) * Pyro (Team Fortress 2) * Quote * Curly Brace * Balrog * King (Cave Story) * Doctor (Cave Story) * Misery (Cave Story) * Steve (Minecraft) * Jesse (Male) (Minecraft Story Mode) * Jesse (Female) (Minecraft Story Mode) * Creeper * Lilac (Planet Freedom) * Carol (Planet Freedom) * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie (5 Nights at Freddy's) * Foxy the pirate * Sans (Undertale) * Papyrus * Undyne * Frisk * Toirel * Asgore * Asriel * Bendy (Bendy and the ink Machine) * Alice (Bendy and the ink Machine) * Mei (overwatch) * Winston * Cuphead * mugman * King Dice * Cala Maria * Devil (Cuphead) * Mr.Peterson * Leonardo * Rapheal * Donnatello * Michelanglo * Master Splinter * The Shedder * Alvin Seville * Simon Seville * Theodore Seville * Brittany Miller * Jeanette Miller * Eleanor Miller * Bocarter Humphrey (Alvin and the chipmunks) * Kamen Rider * Optimus Prime * Megatron * Ted (Ted (Movie) ) * Hatsune Miku * Magurine Luka * Kaito * Twilight Sparkle (Unicorn Only) * Rarity * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer (Unicorn Only) * Spike the Dragon (Winged Dragon Only) * Smolder * Princess Celestia * Whimsey Weatherbe (MLP G3.5) * Megan Williams (MLP G1) * Danny Williams (MLP G1) * Molly Williams (MLP G1) * Spike the Dragon G1 (MLP G1) * Bottons (MLP G1) * Firefly (MLP G1) * Gusty (MLP G1) * Twilight (MLP G1) * Hydia (MLP G1) * Draggle (MLP G1) * Reeka (MLP G1) * Catrina (MLP G1) * King Sombra (Style of Evil Form in MLP FIM Season 3) (Personality Both Evil and Good) * Discord * Queen Chrysalis * Dusk Shine * Applejack (Genderbend) * Bubble Berry * Elusive * Rainbow Blitz * Butterscotch * Prince Solaris * Zoe Trent * Pepper Clark * Vinnie Terrio * Minka Mark * Sunil Nevla * Penny Ling * Russell Ferguson * Roxie McTerrier * Jade Catkin * Trip Hamston * Edie Von Keet * Bev Gilturtle * Apollo Gauntlet * Ozborne (Apollo Gauntlet) * He-Man * Skeletor * Red Power Ranger * Pink Power Ranger * Yellow Power Ranger * Green Power Ranger * Blue Power Ranger * Black Power Ranger * Lord Zedd * Dai Shi * Mesogog * Galvanax * Baxter (Super Baxter) * Gunther (Super Baxter) * Princess Denise (Super Baxter) * Mahroe (Super Baxter) * Jack the hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Monera the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Gilde the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog productions) * Buroka the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Aisyah the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Molly Ketty the Cat (Molly Ketty Productions) * Valery the Cat (Molly Ketty Productions) * Kerstin the Cat (Molly Ketty productions) * "Sweets" (Molly Ketty Productions) * Dylan the Dylanus * Emma the Dylanus * Black the Dylanus * Dr.Hamman (Dylan the Dylanus) * Sabrina Skunk (Sabrina Online) * Blade the Hedgehog Swordman (Mcleodgaming) * Blue the Hedgehog Swordman (Mcleodgaming) * Fella (Deviantart) * Molly Ceelen (DL-Secret) * Emali Hawthorn (DL-Secret) * Zeta R-02 (Deviantart) * Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) * SMG4 (SMG4) * Brody Coxx * Calliou (Calliou and AOK) * Dora * Pablo (dora and Friends) * Alana * Kate (Dora and Friend) * Naiya * Emma * Boots * Swiper * Benny * Isa * Tico * Grumpy Old Troll * Klay (klay world) * Edd (Eddsworld) * Tom (Eddsworld) * Matt (Eddsworld) * Tord (Eddsworld) * PeanutButterGamer * Markiplier * Zach Scott * Chancellor James "C.J." Brown (Paws and Tales) * Staci Clemmer (Paws and Tales) * Ned Cleaver (Paws and Tales) * Pinkie Gongoozler (Paws and Tales) * Marsha Moffet (Paws and Tales) * Hugh McClaw (Paws and Tales) * Tiffany Rockler (Paws and Tales) * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * giggles * toothy * nutty * petunia * handy * sniffles * flippy * Noddy * Tessie Bear * Big Ears * Mr.Plod * Sly (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) * Gobbo * Sportacus * Robbie Rotten * Wayne Cramp * Lucien Cramp * Owen (Total Drama Island) * Izzy (Total Drama Island) * Gwen (total Drama Island) * Duchan (Total Drama Island) * Misery (Ruby Gloom) * Baldi * Playtime (Baldi's Basics) * Principal of Things (Baldi's Basics) * Bully (Baldi's Basics) * the 1st Dr. * the 2nt Dr. * the 3rd Dr. * the 4th Dr. * the 5th Dr. * the 6th Dr. * the 7th Dr. * the 8th Dr. * the 9th Dr. * the 10th Dr. * the 11th Dr. * the 12th Dr. * the 13th Dr. * Marshall (Paw Patrol) * Chase (Paw Patrol) * Rubble (Paw Patrol) * Rocky (Paw Patrol) * Zuma (Paw Patrol) * Skye (Paw Patrol) * Tracker (Paw Patrol) * Everest (Paws Patrol) * Whisper (Yo Kai Watch) * Jibanyan * Usapyon *Red (M&M) *Yellow (M&M) *Green (M&M) *Strong Bad *Homestar Runner *Charlie the Tuna * Noid (Dominos pizza) * Mr.Bean * Pee-Wee Herman * Danger Mouse * Count Duckula * Fireman Sam * Postman Pat * Joel Robinson * Crow T. Robot * Tom Servo * Annoying Orange * Pear (Annoying Orange) * Marshmellow (Annoying Orange) * Pepper Roni (Lego island) * Chase McCain * energizer Rabbit * Bob the Builder * Wendy * Scoop * Muck * Lofty * Roley * Dizzy * Squd * Larry the Cucumber (Classic Version only) * Bob the Tomato (Classic Version only) * Paddington * Charlie (Charlie and Lola) * Lola (Charlie and Lola) * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Poppy (Pablo the Little Red Fox) * Pumpkin (Pablo the Little Red Fox) * Russal (Nexus of Illusion/Arthur) * Hyrqud (Nexus of Illusion/Dragonball Z) * Fedward Mermaid (Nexus of Illusion/The Little Mermaid) * Briskov The Tapir (Nexus of Illusion/Sonic the Hedgehog) * Girl-light Cutie (Nexus of Illusion/My Little Pony) * Illusion Maker (Nexus of Illusion) * Disappearus (Nexus of Illusion) Chapters #Disappearus Plan for Revenge/Disappearus Combined each world together and turns every characters into Stone but souls in a flower bud then the soul of the character inside of the flower bud turns to stone/Kirby Escape Again #Kirby vs False Mickey Mouse/Kirby Freed Mickey Mouse #kirby vs False Minnie Mouse/Kirby freed Minnie Mouse #Kirby vs False Cuddles/Kirby Freed Cuddles #Cuddles vs False Pikachu/Cuddles Freed Pikachu #Mickey Mouse vs False edd/Mickey Mouse Freed edd (Eddsworld) #Minnie mouse vs False Cuphead/Minnie Mouse Freed Cuphead #Kirby vs False Rick the Hamster, False Coo the owl and False Kine the Fish/Kirby Freed Rick,Coo and Kine #Edd (eddsworld) vs False Tord/Edd (Eddsworld) Freed Tord #Rick the Hamster vs False Mario/Rick the Hamster Freed Mario #Cuphead vs False Ariel/Cuphead Freed Ariel #Pikachu vs False Oshawott/Pikachu Freed Oshawott #Tord vs False Emmet/Tord Freed Emmet #Kirby vs False King Dedede/Kirby Freed King Dedede #Kine the Fish vs False Cala Maria/Kine freed Cala Maria #Coo the Owl vs False Luigi/Coo Freed Luigi #Luigi vs False Wario/Luigi Freed Wario #Oshawott vs False Fennekin/Oshawott Freed Fennekin #Luigi vs False Meta Knight/Luigi Freed Meta Knight #Wario vs False 9-volt, False 18-volt, False Young Cricket, False Mona and False Ashley/Wario freed 9-volt, 18-volt, Young Cricket, Mona and Ashley #Ariel vs False King Triton/Ariel freed King Triton #Tord vs False Matt/Tord freed Matt #Fennekin vs False Poppilo/ Fennekin freed Poppilo #Mario vs False Marty McFly/Mario Freed Marty McFly #Marty Mcfly vs False Emmett Brown/Marty McFly Freed Emmett Brown #Cuphead vs False mugman/Cuphead Freed Mugman #Emmett Brown vs False Driblee/Emmett Brown Freed Driblee #Driblee Vs False Buring Leo/Driblee freed Buring Leo #Young Cricket vs False Waluigi/Young Cricket Freed Waluigi #Poppilo vs False Snivy/Poppilo freed snivy #Snivy vs False Vulpix/Snivy Freed Vulpix #King Dedede vs False Donald Duck/King Dedede Freed Donald Duck #Donald Duck vs False Rick/Donald Duck Freed Rick #Rick and Donald Duck vs False Morty and False Daisy Duck/Donald Duck freed daisy duck while Rick Freed Morty #Mario vs False Ursula/False Ursula Transforms into giant False Ursula/Mario Freed Ursula #Kirby and Morty vs False Flotsam and False Jetsam/Kirby and Morty save Flotsam and Jetsam #Waluigi vs False Sonic/Waluigi Freed Sonic #Sonic vs False Wreck-it Ralph/Sonic Freed Wreck-it ralph #Pikachu vs False Marshall/Pikachu Freed Marshall #Marshall vs False Zuma/Marshall Freed Zuma #Zuma vs False Rubble/Zuma Freed Rubble #Waluigi vs False Orbulon/Waluigi Freed Orbulon #Mickey Mouse vs False Bandana Waddle Dee/Mickey Mouse Freed Bandana Waddle Dee #Kirby vs False Marth/Kirby Freed Marth #Marth vs False Slothe/Marth Freed Slothe #Ursula vs False bowser - Round 1/Ursula vs False bowser - Round 2/Ursula vs False bowser - Round 3/Ursula vs False bowser - Round 4/ Ursula vs False bowser - Round 5/Ursula vs False bowser - Round 6/Ursula vs False bowser - Round 7/Ursula vs False bowser - Round 8/False Bowser Transforms into False Giga Bowser/Ursula Freed Bowser #Marshall vs False Tracker/Marshall Freed Tracker #Tracker vs False Syke/Tracker Freed Syke #Kirby vs False Twilight Sparkle/Kirby Freed Twilight Sparkle #Luigi vs False Toro Inoue/Luigi Freed Toro Inoue #Toro Inoue vs False Pierre Yamamoto/Toro Inoue Freed Pierre Yamamoto #Minnie Mouse vs False Jun Mihara/Minnie Mouse Freed Jun Mihara #Luigi vs False Astro Boy/Luigi Freed Astro Boy #Marth vs False Roy/Marth Freed Roy #Mario vs False Homer Simpson/Mario Freed Homer Simpson #Pikachu vs False Whisper/Pikachu Freed Whisper #Whisper vs False Agumon/Whisper Freed Agumon #Wario vs False 5-Volt/Wario Freed 5-Volt #Kirby vs False Daroach/Kirby Freed Daroach #Astro Boy vs False Goku/Astro boy Freed Goku #9-volt vs False Charlie Brown/9-volt Freed Charlie Brown #Charlie Brown vs False Lincoln Loud/Charlie brown Freed Lincoln Loud #Lincoln Loud and Marth vs False Finn the Human/Lincoln Loud and Marth Freed Finn the Human #Minnie Mouse vs False Princess Peach/Minnie Mouse Freed Princess Peach #Princess Peach vs False Princess Daisy/Princess Peach Freed Princess Daisy #Marshall vs False Chase/Marshall Freed Chase #kine the Fish vs False Oscar(Shark tale)/Kine Freed Oscar (Shark tales) #Oscar (Sharktale) vs False Dory/Oscar (Shark Tale) Freed Dory #Goku vs False Mr.Incredible/Goku Freed Mr.Incredible #Agumon vs False Mewtwo/Agumon Freed Mewtwo #Mario vs False Inkling/Mario freed Inkling #Homer Simpson vs False indiana Jones/Homer Simpson Freed Indiana Jones Transcript Nexus of Illusion 2 - Disappearus' Revenge/Transcript Category:Crossover